We Were Touched By Darkness
by Salamon2
Summary: What if all those touched by the Dark Ocean were the only ones chosen to fight the darkness?


We Were Touched by Darkness  
  
Begin the Began  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: I hate Darkness  
  
Salamon2: No duh... you're the Digimon of Light...  
  
Salamon: You don't have to be so obvious  
  
Salamon2: neither do you...  
  
Salamon: You know... I'm starting to think that maybe I should put you on my killing list...  
  
Salamon2: Is that a threat?  
  
Salamon: Maybe so... maybe no...  
  
Salamon2: Just say the disclaimer already  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do they suspect anything?" asked a female voice in a dark void that no one could see anything in  
  
"No... I don't think anyone would..." said a male voice  
  
"I don't want to bring them into the middle of this... the darkness chose us... not them... this is our problem to solve..." said another female voice  
  
"Not even him?" asked another male voice  
  
"He can't be... he might have saved me from one of them... he can't now... besides... it's our destinies now... not his or any other Digidestined's destinies. We have to face this ourselves... we can't lean on them any more..." said the second female voice  
  
"Kari, you're being stupid... you know he should know... he has the power with in him..." said the first female voice  
  
"He has the power... but, he doesn't know how to use it to help us..." said Kari's voice  
  
"He's my brother... he's the Child of Hope... he has the powers of Hope..." said Matt's voice  
  
"That still isn't enough to help us, Matt... And you know it" said Kari's voice  
  
"So, now he's not good enough?" asked the first female voice  
  
"I didn't say that..." said Kari's voice  
  
"Yes you did... not in those words... but you were so close to saying those words, it's ridiculous!" said Matt's voice  
  
"Matt..." started Kari's voice  
  
"Remember what Azulongmon said... the powers of Hope and light are strong together..." said the second male's voice  
  
"This doesn't concern the Digital World..." said Kari's voice  
  
"Remember that theory Gatomon came up with?" asked the first female voice  
  
"That one world affects the other..." said the second male's voice  
  
"Yes... but... but... what about Daemon, and Dragomon?" asked Kari's voice  
  
"The only way to face it, is to do it together..." said the first female voice  
  
"Then why don't you tell Tai and Izzy and the rest of them, Sora..." said Kari  
  
"For that matter tell Yolei... she'll tell the whole world!" said Matt's voice  
  
"Are you implying that Yolei's a blabbermouth?" asked the second male voice  
  
"No I'm declaring it... remember Ken, you wanted to tell her about your brother, and the next day the city knew..." said Matt  
  
"She just knows people who can't keep their mouths closed..." said Ken  
  
"Will you stop critiquing everyone on the team already!" said Sora  
  
"Besides T.K. ought to help us... all we have to do is ask... I'll do it even..." said Matt  
  
"NO MATT! Don't you dare! I don't want him to worry!" shouted Kari  
  
"Worry about what?" asked Matt  
  
"He's better off not knowing..." said Kari avoiding Matt's question  
  
"You're just ignoring our hints aren't you... there, it's just us and our Crest powers versus them... our Digimon can't help us since Daemon has put a device on the gate so that only the Digimon that already live there can go in between here and there... one night... when we're talking like this... their just going to invade... and take us there... then we'll be doomed... Kari we need him... we need him now..." said Sora  
  
"First of all it's not night Sora... and second if anyone's going to tell him... it might as well be me..." said Kari  
  
"Finally..." said Ken  
  
"Kari... wake up... we're there..." said T.K.'s voice and Kari was jolted from the darkness to the real world, on the bus. The Digidestined had all decided to go to on a camping trip where the original Digidestined had gone to the Digital World, it was summer. Kari got off the bus and got her luggage at the bottom of the luggage bay and the bus drove off. Mimi had arrived from New York just to do this, this time bringing along camping gear, and now knowing how to use it.  
  
"Well here we are..." said Tai putting down his luggage inside the cabin  
  
"I'm surprised that our parents let us come without parental supervision..." said Izzy  
  
They unpacked their items and the girls took one bedroom in the cabin while the boys took the other room. They then went outside and built a campfire and started cooking food. When everyone was finished they cleaned up and decided to discuss what they wanted to do for the next two weeks that they were here for. After the discussion it was nearly ten o'clock. They all decided to 'hit the sack' and go to sleep. The next morning they started a two day hike around a nearby lake, taking their sleeping bags, and supplies, they set off. That night when they were camping Mimi was walking down to the lake to look at it, since she couldn't sleep when all of a sudden she heard two arguing voices near the shore, Mimi hid behind a nearby bush.  
  
"You haven't done what you promised!" shouted Matt  
  
"Well don't go doing it for me... I told you I would do it and I will..." said Kari  
  
"He's my brother... either one of us could do it..." said Matt  
  
"No Matt... No..." said Kari shaking her head  
  
"When will you do it then?" asked Matt  
  
"Tomorrow night..." said Kari and they both sighed and walked up the path to the camp. Mimi came out after they were gone and decided to go back to the camp, and see if tomorrow she could see what Kari wanted to do to T.K. They continued the hike and got back to the cabin around Dinner and they all ate. Mimi kept looking at Matt and Kari, they seemed to be normal, but she could sense nervousness from them. That night while Yolei mentioned Ken in her sleep talk, and Sora was perfectly silent, Kari snuck out of the room; Mimi then got up from her bed and followed Kari into the boys' room. She watched as she saw Kari's hands begin to glow a pinkish color and then she placed one on T.K.'s head and another on his heart and after ten seconds the glow stopped and Kari took away her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do this to you..." said Kari as she walked out of the room, Mimi's hiding spot proved to be successful against Kari as she passed without noticing her.  
  
"Mimi, what are you doing there?" came Sora's voice from behind Mimi.  
  
"Umm... I was on my way to the bathroom... uh... when I saw a spec of dirt..." said Mimi pulling up lint and showing it to Sora  
  
"Well... this is a new side to the Mimi I know... especially when the bathrooms are down at the other end of the hall way and our door being closer to the bathroom..." said Sora and Mimi knew she had been caught "What were you really doing down here?" asked Sora. Mimi turned around sighed and then spilled the beans, and when she was finished Sora proposed that she had most likely had been sleep walking... Mimi pretended to believe her and then they both went back to bed. Sora thought everything was fine... except Mimi hadn't been the only one looking at Kari as she did something to T.K...  
  
"Guys... Mimi knows..." said Sora's voice  
  
"WHAT!! How did she find out in the first place... you didn't tell her did you?" asked Matt's voice  
  
"No... She found out last night when you and Kari were arguing on what to do about T.K..." said Sora  
  
"I told you that you should have done it like this... and not that..." said Ken's voice  
  
"Shut up!" said Kari's voice  
  
"Any way... I convinced her that both times she had been sleep walking... I just hope no boy saw you Kari..." said Sora's voice  
  
"Matt watched... I know he did... but I don't believe anyone else was awake..." said Kari  
  
"Just pray no one else saw you..." said Ken  
  
The next morning T.K. was the last to get up; he woke up in a cold sweat from the night before. He got up then, got dressed and suddenly when he went to leave the room, Davis stood in the door way.  
  
"What do you want Davis?" asked T.K.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Davis walking into the room, and closing the door  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked T.K., Davis told T.K. of what he had seen the night before involving Kari.  
  
"She said something at the end... something like she was sorry for having to put you through something... are you two dating behind my back?" asked Davis  
  
"No... But, last night I did have a dream I haven't had before..." said T.K.  
  
"Okay man... I believe you... on both answers..." said Davis and he opened the door to find Matt standing there  
  
"Davis... I think we should talk about something..." said Matt  
  
"No... Uh... T.K. needs help getting more fresh water... remember that's his duty on the duty roster today..." said Davis  
  
"Really... why don't I help as well..." said Matt  
  
"Uhh... there are only four jugs... two for each hand..." said Davis  
  
"Yeah... but remember yesterday... I had to help you move one jug..." said Matt  
  
"That's because I put a rock in it..." said Davis nervously  
  
"WHAT! YOU CONTAMINATED OUR WATER SUPPLY!" shouted Matt  
  
"Uhh... just kidding..." said Davis  
  
"YOU BETTER HAVE!" said Matt and at that moment Ken walked in  
  
"Ken... you're also on water jug duty... let's go get them..." said T.K. and the three boys left the room, leaving Matt shaking his head.  
  
"Uhh... Davis... you're not on water jug duty..." said Ken with one jug in both hand  
  
"I wanted to help..." said Davis with one jug  
  
"But T.K.'s got all the help he needs..." said Kari showing up at the water faucet  
  
"Are you sure??" asked Davis  
  
"Go Davis... I'll manage..." said T.K. and Davis slowly walked off. When he was out of sight, Ken went up and filled his jug and T.K. did the same... as T.K. filled his jug, Kari and Ken nodded at each other and grabbed T.K. and pulled him to the ground, and Kari did the same thing she did the previous night and he stopped trying to escape from their grasp.  
  
From a tree near the faucet Mimi hid behind it watching what Kari and Ken did.  
  
"Really Mimi... I'd thought you'd believe Sora... Now I guess I'll have to take care of you..." said Matt's voice from behind her  
  
Mimi then sprinted for the campfire circle and when she got there.  
  
"Tai... Kari... did... something... to... T.K.!" panted Mimi  
  
"Mimi... what are you talking about?" asked Tai  
  
"By the faucet... Ken and Kari pulled T.K. to the ground... Kari did something... put her hand on his head and heart and a weird glow came from it... she did it last night as well..." said Mimi  
  
"You mean... you saw that last night too..." said Davis  
  
"Yeah..." said Mimi  
  
"Okay... if Kari and Ken are doing something to T.K... then why are they right here?" asked Joe and Mimi noticed T.K., Kari, Sora, Matt, and Ken cooking by the fire, each waved at her. Mimi's eyes opened in fear and she backed off.  
  
"Keep away from me... you four!" said Mimi pointing towards the group who had a look of puzzlement to her accusation.  
  
"Mimi... perhaps you're seeing things... or sleep walking..." said Izzy  
  
"NO! Believe me I saw them..." said Mimi  
  
"And I saw them too..." said Davis as well  
  
"I heard an argument the night before last between Kari and Matt about what to do with T.K.!" said Mimi still backing off from the group, Davis joining her as well.  
  
"Well? Isn't someone Mimi's accusing going to defend themselves?" asked Tai  
  
"Mimi... you had to let that out didn't you..." said Kari shaking her head  
  
"What are you talking about..." said Mimi still backing off a bit  
  
"We were planning a surprise birthday party for T.K.... now..." said Kari  
  
"We all know T.K.'s birthday is in February!" said Davis  
  
"Any more comebacks?" asked Mimi  
  
"Will both of you sit down..." said Sora  
  
"We could talk this over..." said Matt  
  
"I'm not sitting anywhere near you four!" said Mimi and Davis  
  
"Mimi... why are you talking like this... we aren't doing anything to harm T.K..." said Sora  
  
"You already did what you wanted..." said Davis  
  
"Both of you have temperatures... you should both go to bed..." said Joe feeling their fore heads  
  
"As long as Palmon and Veemon guard the room!" said Mimi  
  
"Suit yourself..." said Joe and he ferried them into the cabin... they walked slowly, never keeping an eye off of the four.  
  
"What do you think of their accusations..." asked Sora to Tai  
  
"Just a bunch of rubbish... it's the fever they have, talking..." said Tai  
  
  
  
"Make the connection now!" said Sora  
  
"No! He's just been introduced to the dreams and I just awoke his powers... it'll take one more day..." said Kari  
  
"Do whatever it takes... Yolei's on to us..." said Ken  
  
"How do you know?" asked Kari  
  
"Today after Mimi and Davis' little show, she asked me why you and I, Kari, were going after T.K." said Ken  
  
"She already knows then..." said Matt  
  
"Or she believed Mimi and Davis..." said Sora  
  
"No other Digidestined must know..." said Kari  
  
"Why we didn't do this through the connection... I'll never know..." said Matt  
  
"Well... Tai and the others wouldn't be able to find this room... even if it bit them on the nose..." said Sora, and through a cracked Door Tai, Joe, Yolei, Cody, and Izzy heard every word, shocked. They burst into the room.  
  
"Why... Tai... what an unexpected surprise..." said Kari  
  
"What's going on here!" shouted Tai  
  
"Nothing you should worry about..." said Sora  
  
"Tai... we're not being mutinous... we're just..." started Matt  
  
"Just trying to hide what you're all doing... face it... all of you are caught... you're going to spill the beans... right now!" said Cody and Joe went to get Mimi, T.K., and Davis.  
  
"We didn't do anything!" said Ken  
  
"Yolei you believe us right??" asked Kari innocently  
  
"All I believe is that you're doing something to T.K... and you're all avoiding us..." said Yolei sternly  
  
Next, Mimi and Davis walked in, Joe followed, carrying a sleeping T.K.  
  
"He won't wake up..." said Joe  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO T.K.!" shouted Tai to all four of them  
  
"It's time to tell all of us..." said Izzy  
  
"You want us to start at the beginning..." said Matt sighing with frustration  
  
"From where it all started..." said Davis  
  
"It began after Sora and I were captured by those tunnels and after we arrived back here..." said Matt  
  
(Picture seeing: Sora and Matt waking up in cold sweat night... after night...)  
  
Sora voice over lap of the picture: We kept having the same dreams... night after night... we knew they were the same and we knew that only us were having it... cause both of us were always in the dream... with two others that we could never see.  
  
(Picture seeing four people, Matt and Sora are easily seen... all five standing on the cliff of the Dark Ocean)  
  
One day we saw Ken in the dream... we couldn't interact with each other in the dream, just live it... and after Kari went to the Dark Ocean she appeared in the Dream.  
  
"That doesn't tell us much" said Cody  
  
Kari voice over lap of the picture: We knew that the Darkness... had chosen us... and only us... to fight the darkness... since we are the ones that Darkness has touched... we needed T.K... When the darkness touched us... it unleashed our crest powers... even though our crest powers we had given to Gennai to save the Digital World... I only did the same to T.K. that the darkness did to us...  
  
"But now he can't help you..." said Yolei  
  
"No... He's getting his power up... that's what the dreams do... you see there is a balance between darkness and light... T.K. is part of the balance... but it seems as though Darkness wants us to beat it now..." said Ken  
  
"Who else is apart of the balance..." asked Izzy  
  
"Me..." said Kari  
  
"What I don't get is why you had to hide this from us... we know you were chosen... but still you could have asked for help... we would have understood that you had to face it alone... but we would have at least given morale support..." said Joe  
  
"It doesn't work that way... you won't be able to understand this... I'm sorry... but you won't since you haven't been touched by Darkness..." said Matt  
  
"Then do what you did to T.K. to us..." said Mimi  
  
"Do you really want to go through all of that pain... after the battle; it's going to be a lifelong pain... that's why I was arguing with Matt... I didn't want to put T.K. through this... but we have no choice in the matter..." said Kari  
  
"So you're just going to kick their buts then live with these nightmares for the rest of your life..." said Cody  
  
"That's one price to pay... the other... the other we can not say..." said Ken  
  
"What is it... we said spill the beans... and we mean all of them..." said Izzy  
  
"Seeing the Darkness around you... it looks like a mist... when someone says something mean to someone... the mist get darker... eventually it feels as though the mist will choke you..." said Sora  
  
"The tunnels we were in when we went into the digital world had the same mist... only we created the mist ourselves... the tunnels all lead to the Dark Ocean... the one Kari found... it my permanent link to the Dark ocean..." said Matt  
  
"Then go there and destroy the tunnels" said Yolei  
  
"Then we'd kill ourselves... when Darkness came... we were no longer just good... we became good and evil... being both means that if one dies... the other part will too..." said Sora  
  
"Please... understand" said Ken and after a minute T.K. woke up in a cold sweat from the floor Joe had put him on.  
  
"Awake at last Sleeping Beauty?" asked Matt jokingly; T.K. looked darkly at Matt and the four bit their lips knowing what was about to happen while the others were clueless. T.K. stood up and stared darkly at the group, not saying a word, and then unexpectedly fell to the ground.  
  
"The time has begun..." said Ken  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
